


Red Doors and Streets

by Nevela



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, crackfic, gangsta yo, this is what happens if i wait for my fav fics to update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevela/pseuds/Nevela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short and cracky fic about Will following his dreams. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Doors and Streets

The streets are empty, newspapers scattered about. Will walks briskly by closed stores, his shoes resounding loudly in his ears. It's the same as the dream, him walking and walking in this street until he stops in front of a red door and he wakes up. No nightmares the past few nights. Just him walking to the red door over and over again. He looks up and sees the door in the distance. Fear creeps into his mind. What will happen after he opens it? Does he really want to go beyond that door? He shakes his head, he needs to know what's making him want to dream of that door. Slowly he turns the knob and enters.  
It's dark but he can see there's flashing lights beyond the corridor. He feels a rhythmic beat beyond there. He takes tentative steps, the beats now sounding more like...rap music?  
He opens the door and everywhere he looks there are gangsters with their sagging sweatpants and oversized neckchains. He remains fixated when he sees Hannibal in the center stage wearing a white tank top, puffy sagging clown-looking jeans and a baseball cap backwards. He sees that he's wearing an oversized golden necklace that says "I love Will." He snaps back to reality only hearing that the doctor is RAPPING and something about dead bodies and doing strange things to him while dancing hip-hop things?? A huge wave of panic takes over when Dr. Lecter sees him and the music stops while every gangsta man stares at Will like he's a piece of fried chicken from KFC. Hannibal mutters to the mic "calm down mah niggas let me deal wid this shizzle" and drags Will out of the club bridle style.  
"Hanni-? I... why...rapping?" He blubbers.  
"I'm sorry Will but I had to keep this a secret from you. I'm...a gangster leader."  
"Oh ok weirdo" He says not caring how his psychairist is a gangster.  
"I have a tattoo on my butt wanna see?" Hannibal flirts.  
"God yes" and so they are gracefully carried away by the gangsta mob to Hannibal's home. AND THEY DO THE HTING THE WORLD EXPLODES THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations you may or may not survive this abomination. I applaud you.


End file.
